Flores de Sakura
by Ju Purple Diamond
Summary: Sesshoumaru e Kagome se conheceram no passado e tiveram uma história mal resolvida, quinze anos depois eles se reencontram. o que será que acontecerá? uma história de amor, comédia e drama, envolvendo os personagens de Inuyasha!
1. Chapter 1

Flores de Sakura- Cap 1

Oi! Mais uma fic... Espero que gostem;)

'----------------' – pensamento

-hfddhifuhdisufh – fala

Sinopse: dois amigos se separam por casualidades do destino, como será que reagem ao se encontrarem novamente após 10 anos? E será que seus sentimentos continuam os mesmos? Sesshoumaru ainda ama Kagome?

Chega de blábláblá, vamos à fic!

15 anos atrás...

-Kagome, eu acho que estou gostando de você.

-Num diga isso Sesshoumaru... Nós somos muito amigos, e eu não posso te corresponder...

-você ainda gosta do Inuyasha não é?

-sim, não posso negar... 'será que ainda gosto dele? Que confusão na minha cabeça!'

-então está bem...

-ei! Eu não quero que nada mude entre a gente entendeu?

-também não, Ka.

-ótimo. Ainda queres aprender aquela música?

-hoje não, to com preguiça!

-ahh novidade!

-hahahahhahaha

-hahahahahahaha

-te amo Sesshy

-Também te amo Ka.

Época atual

'começando o ano letivo, nossa como vai ter trabalho, tomara que minha turma se comporte esse ano... Agora que finalmente minha vida está toda certinha!'

Bom dia classe!

Bom dia Professora Higurashi!

Hoje é nosso primeiro dia de aula, então vamos conhecer nossos novos colegas e lhes dar as boas vindas. Vocês dois, por favor, aproximem-se e falem um pouco sobre vocês.

Um garoto youkai de mais ou menos 10 anos, cabelos prateados, olhos violetas e pose arrogante se posicionou a frente da sala. - Meu nome é Joshua Taisho. Tenho 10 anos e não sou muito sociável, não me incomode que eu não incomodo você.

-E o meu é Suzannah Taisho.- essa garota aparentava ter a mesma idade do garoto, tinha cabelos lilases e prateados presos em dois rabos de cavalo e olhos dourados com pequenos riscos verdes.- tenho 10 anos, adoro ler e estudar, sou o oposto do meu irmão então não me julguem por causa dele. Obrigada- disse sentando-se em sua cadeira com o maior sorriso do mundo.

-Sejam bem vindos a Escola Hikari Keyji. Espero que sintam-se confortáveis aqui. Agora quero que abram seus livros de geografia na página 3 e leiam o texto proposto, depois analisem as figuras da abertura do capítulo.

'não acredito, Taisho! Não pode ser. Mas o Joshua é tão parecido com ele. Acho que meus piores pesadelos estão para começar.'

-Terminei professora, e agora?

- nossa Suzannah, você é bem rápida não é mesmo? Traga aqui para eu dar o visto e pode pegar um livro da estante para ler.

-está bem. Um.. Professora, você está bem? Está um pouco pálida.

-está tudo bem sim, obrigada Suzannah.

-se a senhora diz.

'que professora esquisita, fica encarando o Joshua... Ah deve ser besteira. Um, será que eu já li esse aqui?'

Trimmm

-Hora do culto no auditório. Formem uma fila aqui ao lado da porta. Isso, agora sigam-me.

-Sue, o que você acha desse negócio de culto?

-acho muito bom, pelo menos assim a gente tem acesso a algum tipo de religião, se dependesse do papai nós nem saberíamos o que é uma bíblia mesmo.

-um.

-Bom dia pequeninos! Hoje nós vamos ouvir a história de Jonas.

-Ah de novo! A gente já ouviu essa história!- disse baixinho um aluno de cabelos pretos bagunçados com gel.

-Acho que nem todos ouviram Sr. Jesse Houshi. Sente-se no seu lugar e escute!

-droga.

-você viu Josh, aquele garoto? Ele é um exemplo de mau comportamento, deveria ser suspenso!

-num enche Sue. Deixa o garoto em paz.

-ta, ta.

- ...E assim Jonas cumpriu seu papel com Deus e ajudou a salvar toda uma cidade.

- Jonas era um fracote medroso. Isso sim!- disse um garoto de cabelos prateados e olhos castanhos.

-bem Sr. Antony, ás vezes nós é que somos fracotes e medrosos quando Deus nos chama. Agora é o intervalo de vocês.

No pátio da escola...

-Ei você! A sua irmã parece um passarinho tropical com esses chicletes pendurados na cabeça.- disse um garoto aparentemente humano de cabelos pretos e com uma cicatriz na bochecha.

-relaxa Joshua, ele só quer te irritar.- disse Suzannah

-é melhor você não encher o saco. Vai pastar em outro lugar, vai.-disse Joshua.

-ela fica com a cara enfiada nos livros, aposto como em casa vocês não tem nenhum! Seus pais são tão pobres que sua mãe tem que ir pedir dinheiro na rua. Ou melhor se você tivesse mãe.

-agora você já passou dos limites!

Poft!Puft!Pá!

Ei! Num bate no meu irmão! Feitiço do sol!

30 min depois...

-Kagome, venha rápido, seus alunos estão brigando no pátio!

-oh meu Deus!

-meninos! Meninos! Parem! Que absurdo! Os dois, já para a diretoria!

Os três foram cabisbaixos para a diretoria onde a diretora já estava ligando para seus responsáveis.

Foi uma coisa muito feia o que vocês fizeram. E fiquem vocês irmãos Taisho sabendo que não é permitido o uso de seus poderes aqui nos domínios desse colégio- disse a professora. Uma senhora baixinha de cabelos pretos curtos e com óculos maiores que a cabeça.- seus responsáveis já devem estar chegando. Pena que eu tenho um compromisso agora. A professora Kagome irá resolver esse caso e qual será sua punição.

-eu? –então a diretora lançou um olhar fuzilador a Kagome.- nenhum problema diretora (gota)

-claro que não. Tchau.

-meninos, meninos, olha o que vocês fizeram...

-desculpa professora, foi o garoto aí que me xingou e xingou a nossa família, aí o Joshua partiu pra cima dele, depois de pedir pra ele parar.

- eu sei Suzannah, mas isso não é motivo para brigarem, poderiam ter tido conseqüências sérias.e você Onigumo, foi o mais errado dessa história, sua pena será maior.

-professora Kagome, os pais chegaram.

-obrigada Maya. Mande-os entrar. 'que Deus me ajude'

-certo. Podem entrar senhores.

- senhor Taisho, senhor Naraku. Seus filhos brigaram no pátio e isso acarretará em punições para os três. Agora os senhores devem ter uma conversa com seus filhos. Eles estão liberados. 'ufa! Acho que ele não percebeu'

- está bem senhorita Higurashi. Vamos Onigumo.

-isso é constrangedor, desculpe o comportamento dos meus filhos senhorita Higurashi, isso não irá acontecer novamente.

-é o que espero senhor Taisho.

-vamos Suzannah, Joshua.

'ainda bem que ele não me reconheceu, já faz tanto tempo, deve ter esquecido meu nome ...'

No fim da tarde...

'tudo correu bem no final. Agora é só ir para casa e pegar meu filhote na classe dele.'

-Ahh!!- Kagome foi puxada para um canto escuro.

-é você Kagome?

-Sesshoumaru!


	2. Chapter 2

Flores de Sakura cap. 2

-Kagome, é você mesmo?

-sim Sesshoumaru, sou eu...

-quanto tempo não é mesmo?

-são 14 anos...

Flashback

14 anos atrás...

Kagome ao telefone - Sesshy! Vamos pro shopping?

-Está bem Ka-chan, que horas?

-eu vou estar lá de 2 hrs, Souta-kun também vai a gente se encontra onde?

-no Park Twist (tipo um Game Station, com um monte de máquina de jogar)

-como sempre hahahahaha.

-então ta, tchau.

-bjô, tchau.

Mais tarde...

Kagome encontra Sesshoumaru conversando com duas garotas. Depois que ele sai, vem falar com ela.

-e aí Sesshy, vamos fazer o que?

-não sei o que você quer fazer Souta?

-sei lá, vocês decidem.

-vamos pro cinema?- disse Kagome

-bora, eu só tenho que pegar dinheiro com minha irmã.

-ta bom.

Sesshoumaru no celular- Ky? Eu preciso de dinheiro, tais aonde?

-to aqui no Park Twist.

-ok, já chego aí.

No Park Twist...

-Kyy!

-Kaaa!

-essas duas hahahahaha

-e aí Sesshy, queres quanto?

-20 ta bom

-então ta, bom filme pra vocês.

-tchau Ky.

-tchau Ka.

No caminho Sesshy encontra-se com as duas garotas anteriores e Kagome estava perto, Sesshy abraça uma delas e a outra diz – é o amor hahahahaha. Kagome fica sem graça, mas sorri junto, acha estranho, pois seu amigo devia ter uma garota especial e ela num tinha por que ficar com ciúmes. Mas ela estava. Depois que Sesshy se despede delas.

-Tua namorada num ficou com ciúmes não?

-não é namorada, é só uma amiga.

-umhum hahahahha, sei...

-é serio.

No cinema...

-ai que frio...

-toma minha camisa.

-aí você é que vai ficar com frio.

-eu to falando da outra, espera.

-ah! Eu sempre quis usar essa camisa!

-hahahaha, então toma.

-obrigada Sesshy, você é o melhor.

"ai que babação" pensa Souta.

-vamos ver o filme.

Enquanto o filme passava, Kagome encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Sesshoumaru e ele pegou sua mão, ficaram assim durante todo o filme. Ambos sabiam que aquilo não era somente amizade, mas não tinham coragem de dizerem isso um ao outro.

Após o filme...

-eu tenho que ir Sesshy.

-ta bom, eu te levo lá.

Na casa de Kagome... Mais precisamente no MSN.

-Se eu não falar, tu num fala comigo né?

-é

-então ta.

-está bem. Eu não quero que você fale mais comigo.

-ah...

10 min depois...

-parou de falar pelo que eu disse?

-bem, não é uma coisa que se espera depois de passar à tarde com essa pessoa.

-eu queria te falar isso pessoalmente, mas não queria que o Souta escutasse. Lembra que uma vez eu disse que tem que se aprender a viver sozinho? Era isso que eu queria dizer. Tchau.

Atualmente...

-É bom te ver novamente- 'como você está linda Kagome, mas também seus olhos estão diferentes, parece que estão sem esperança. '

-também é bom te ver, depois de tantos anos...

-É mesmo... Quer ir tomar um café, suco, milkshake?

-eu não tomo café, você bem sabe. - disse Kagome rindo- mas aceito um milkshake.

-sempre a mesma.

-não a mesma, mas alguns hábitos permanecem.

No shopping Center...

-agora eu estou me lembrando das vezes que a gente vinha almoçar no shopping, aliás, que eu vinha almoçar, porque você nunca comia nada. -disse Kagome sonhadoramente.

-é mesmo, você sempre ia à livraria, e quando tinha chance tomava um sorvete de chocolate e baunilha.

-e você era viciado naquele jogo, como era mesmo o nome? Ah sim! Pump it up! Nossa muitas vezes que a gente veio aqui. Alias, nem tantas, afinal, mamãe me achava muito nova para andar com meninos sozinha.

-é, por falar nisso, como está sua mãe?

-ela está bem... A situação ficou difícil depois que ela se separou do papai, mas agora está tudo bem novamente. Eu até desconfio que ela esteja gostando de alguém.

-hehe, que bom.

-e seus pais como estão?

-ah, Dona Izayoi nunca muda, a mesma de sempre, o papai está bem, teve alguns problemas no coração, mas agora está bem.

-e sua esposa?- nesse momento se sucedeu um silencio no lugar onde aqueles dois estavam.

-ela faleceu.

-ah, eu sinto muito. Não sabia.

-é as crianças nem a conheceram, ela morreu no parto, era muito frágil.

-que pena...

-e você? Já arranjou um namorado?

-não, estou bem sozinha. Obrigada pelo milkshake, mas eu tenho um compromisso agora. Foi muito bom te ver Sesshoumaru.

-digo o mesmo Ka-chan.

-adeus.

-adeus não, até logo. - disse Sesshoumaru piscando o olho direito.

Até logo- disse Kagome sorrindo disfarçadamente.

Na casa dos Taisho...

-Sue! Cadê você?

-to aqui na biblioteca Josh!

Joshua – (gota)- pra variar... -o que você achou da escola?

-achei bem legal, a professora Kagome é super legal.

-um... Também a achei legal e justa. A única coisa de que não gostei foi daquele garoto, o Onigumo. Ele tem um ar de maldade.

-é também percebi. Tome cuidado com ele Joshua.

-eu sei Sue.

-Cheguei!

-papai!

-oi pai.

-você demorou muito. Onde estava?

-estava dando uma volta por aí.

-um.. Vamos à sorveteria??

-vamos. Você quer ir Joshua?

-sorvete é a única coisa que eu nunca vou recusar.

'parece até a Kagome falando isso, ah Kagome, como você está diferente, senti tanto a sua falta'-pensou Sesshoumaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Flores de Sakura cap.3

Depois do lanche com Sesshoumaru...

' ai to atrasada pra pegar o Ichigo. Era para eu estar lá há meia hora. ' – pensa Kagome preocupada e sentada no ônibus.

O ônibus demora 10 minutos para chegar à escola Kuichi Jindabou onde Ichigo estuda, Ichigo é o filho de Souta com Rukia, uma japonesa muito bonita.

-finalmente tia! Achei que ia me deixar aqui o dia todo!- diz Ichigo com a cara amarrada.

Ichigo faz o tipo de aluno nerd. Tem cabelos laranja e olhos azuis, não se sabe como já que seu pai tem cabelos castanhos e sua mãe preto-azulados. Além de óculos que ele fica ajeitando toda hora.

-desculpe meu amorzinho, a tia encontrou um amigo que há muito tempo não via por isso que eu demorei.

-ta bom então... - disse Ichigo mas não mudando a cara.

-ah, já sei o que fazer com o senhor. - disse Kagome com uma cara muito suspeita.

-num precisa fazer nada tia, eu tenho que estudar- ajeitou os óculos- amanha tem prova de soletração em inglês.

-nem tudo na vida é estudar Ichi-kun. E hoje é dia de ficar com a tia, depois eu pratico isso com você, esqueceu que eu sou professora?

-hahahaha, ta bom tia, pra onde a gente vai?

-pra onde você acha?

-SORVETERIA!- Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo com os olhos brilhando. Afinal sorvete era sua paixão.

Na sorveteria...

-olá, sejam bem-vindos ao delícias geladas espaciais, meu nome é Katy, vocês podem me chamar a qualquer hora, estarei aguardando seus pedidos. - disse a garçonete de cabelos vermelhos e curtos vestindo uma saia e um top com mangas rosa, além de ter patins nos pés.

-Suzannah, qual sabor você vai querer?- perguntou seu pai

-dessa vez eu vou querer menta com flocos de chocolate.- respondeu Suzannah com o rosto enfiado no cardápio colorido da sorveteria.

-e você Joshua?- perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-eu vou querer sundae de morango- respondeu Joshua olhando seu cardápio.

-Está bem. Eu acho que vou querer...- deu uma pausa para examinar o cardápio e viu chegando uma linda garota- Kagome.

-pai, porque você pediu a professora? Ela num ta no cardápio. Será que é uma inovação- disse Sue procurando o nome Kagome por todo o cardápio.

-não sua bestona, é a professora que acabou de chegar aqui.- disse Joshua batendo na testa da irmã.

-professora Kagome!- acenou Suzannah com um sorriso feliz.

-Suzannah!- respondeu a professora Kagome.- como vão?- disse ela aproximando-se da mesa.

-estamos bem, por favor junte-se a nós- disse Joshua tentando parecer com o pai.

-como poderia negar senhor Joshua? Mas eu estou acompanhada, algum problema?- perguntou Kagome entrando no jogo.

-claro que não senhorita, chame seu acompanhante para juntar-se a nós também.

Kagome chamou Ichigo e Sue deu uma boa olhada nele, não seria exagero dizer que estava babando por ele, mas não vou expor tantos detalhes assim.

Ichigo ficou surpreso com Suzannah, afinal o estilo dela não é nada casual, Suzannah estava vestida com uma saia jeans com fitas rosa-pink e uma blusa branca com borboletas coloridas, cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo com elásticos feitos de néon coloridos que faziam os cabelos dela destacarem-se, além de seus óculos com armaduras rosa-pink. Na verdade Ichigo nunca havia olhado uma garota daquela maneira

"o Ichigo está apaixonado."- pensou Kagome

Sentaram-se e Ichigo fez seus pedidos.

-vou querer um sundae de chocolate com M&Ms

-eu vou querer...- começou Kagome. -um maltado.- completou Sesshoumaru.

-hahahaha, não acredito Sesshoumaru, você ainda se lembra!- disse kagome sorrindo.

-como poderia esquecer? Você só pedia isso e milkshake de morango com chocolate.- falou Sesshoumaru com uma expressão sonhadora e enigmática.

-e eu vou querer... – começou Sesshoumaru. – sorvete de delícia de abacaxi!- completou Kagome.

-hahahaha- você também não se esqueceu Kagome.

-é... "sempre penso em você meu querido Sesshy"- disse Kagome mudando repentinamente de expressão.

Suzannah percebendo a situação estranha disse:

- bom, é melhor chamar a Katy, afinal nós já decidimos o que vamos pedir. Não é?- com um sorriso de quebrar qualquer clima.

-é, mesmo.- concordou Kagome.

Depois de feitos os pedidos e tomados os sorvetes, ficaram conversando. Nisso chega um casal que aparentemente estava tendo uma briga.

-Mirokuuuu!!! Seu Hentai!!!- disse uma moça muito vermelha de olhos e cabelos castanhos, presos num rabo-de-cavalo.

-Ah Sangozinha, não leve a mal meu amor, minha vida!- disse Miroku, um moço de cabelos pretos amarrados num rabinho. Extremamente parecido com Jesse Houshi, um aluno de Kagome, que adorava passar as mãos nas garotas.

-ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vou te matar seu baka!!

-nossa esse casal parece muito com...- disse Sesshoumaru.

-Sango e Miroku!- completou Kagome radiante.

-Kagome?- virou-se a morena dizendo.- é você mesmo??

-sim amiga! Sou eu!!

-Kagome!!!- gritou Sango correndo para abraçá-la.

-Sango!!!- gritou Kagome correndo pro abraço.

-Senti tanto a sua falta!!- disseram as duas juntas.

Enquanto isso Sesshoumaru falava com Miroku.

-Miroku, quanto tempo.

-Sesshoumaru.- assentiu Miroku.

Passaram cinco segundos.

-cara senti tanto tua falta!- disse Miroku abraçando Sesshoumaru.

-também Miroku.- disse Sesshoumaru dando aqueles tapinhas de amigo que os homens costumam dar uns nos outros.

- Miroku!!- disse Kagome abraçando o amigo.

-Sesshoumaru!!- disse Sango fazendo o mesmo.

-vamos sentar, preciso saber de tudo o que aconteceu! Vem amiga. - disse Kagome para Sango sentando-se e todos se sentando novamente.

-ai Kagome, esses anos foram maravilhosos, depois da escola eu me mudei para Milão e lá fiz faculdade de moda. Miroku mudou-se para uma cidade perto de Milão e entrou na faculdade de moda também, meu ramo é de vestidos para ocasiões especiais, o de Miroku é porque ele tem uma loja de roupas masculinas e queria uma formação para entender melhor do negócio. Apesar de ser um administrador nato. A gente ta namorando, ele já tem um filho do primeiro casamento, ele estuda na Escola Hikari Keyji. Jesse Houshi.

-eu sei quem é, ele é meu aluno, bem que eu o achei familiar, hahahaha.- disse Kagome sorrindo feliz por encontrar seus amigos. Agora ela teria com quem compartilhar seus sentimentos.

-mas e você Kagome, o que você fez nesses anos?- perguntou Sango curiosa enquanto pedia uma banana split.

- bem, depois que você se mudou eu fui para a faculdade de pedagogia, me formei e fui ensinar em uma escola pública, agora estou na Escola Hikari Keyji, que é uma das melhores de Tókio, porém eu queria mesmo era ser médica, por isso estou fazendo medicina à parte, daqui a dois anos eu termino o curso.

-um... E namorados? Você e o Sesshoumaru se acertaram?

-não, ele se mudou daqui e eu respeitei a decisão de não falar mais com ele. Namorados eu tive, o Inuyasha antes de conhecer melhor o Sesshoumaru.

-ah, só o Inuyasha? Ele era tão ciumento, manipulador e criança pra você. Num sei o que você viu nele. Você precisa de alguém carinhoso, maduro, e não tão neurótico e ciumento.

-eu sei Sango, o problema é que na época que Sesshoumaru disse gostar de mim, eu ainda estava apaixonada pelo Inuyasha, ou pelo menos achava que estava, afinal eu tinha acabado com ele há apenas três meses, e foi um relacionamento muito forte, eu o amava.

-ah Kagome, ele não te merecia mesmo. Agora quero saber se você e o Sesshy tem alguma coisa.

-não, inda não temos...- disse Kagome ficando vermelha.

-um... Isso quer dizer que você pretende?

-talvez Sango, eu ainda sinto aquelas borboletas em meu estômago quando olho para ele, e quando eu o vi quase tive um troço.

É amiga, você está apaixonada.

-eu sei Sango, eu sei.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4- Uma carona, uma conversa e um beijo.

(Kagome pensando) Já passou uma semana desde o dia na sorveteria. É ótimo conversar com Sango, senti muita falta dela. Depois de conversarmos e tomar o sorvete o Sesshoumaru me deu uma carona para minha casa. Nós nos despedimos normalmente.

- Tia, você prometeu que ia me ajudar com os estudos! Diz Ichigo com os cadernos espalhados na mesa da sala.

-já vou. - diz Kagome terminando de prender o cabelo e saindo do quarto.- então, pega as palavras que eu pratico com você.

-ok.

2 horas se passaram e Ichigo terminou de decorar as palavras. Ambos estavam exaustos, mas ai surgiu uma idéia irrecusável.

-Tia, vamos ver aquele filme de terror?

Daí eles só foram dormir pelas 2 da manhã. Bom, pelo menos Kagome foi dormir de 2 da manhã. Ichigo dormiu no segundo intervalo. Kagome sempre ficava admirada como ele conseguia dormir vendo aquelas coisas aterrorizantes enquanto ela demorava a dormir mesmo depois de ter visto o filme, afinal, sempre podia ter algum fantasma escondido na esquina escura da sala.

Kagome deixou Ichigo na escola e foi trabalhar. Após o trabalho tomou um banho e foi para a faculdade.

- Kagome!!- grita um menino correndo com umas 20 pastas na mão.

- oi Houjo, tudo bem?

- agora que eu te vi Kagome, está tudo ótimo - diz Houjo com um sorriso gigante.

-que bom - diz Kagome com uma gota enormemente gigante.

Trimmm

-vai começar a aula, eu tenho q ir Houjo.

-Também, Tchau raio de sol.

Houjo estuda Geologia, apesar de não parecer ter cérebro para isso. Ele baba por Kagome desde que a conheceu no corredor da faculdade.

Flashback - Certo dia no corredor da faculdade...

"Ai que droga! Atrasada no primeiro dia, q coisa feia dona Kagome" - pensava Kagome consigo mesma.

De repente...

BUM!

Kagome não viu o que a acertara. Só percebeu que se atrasaria ainda mais.

- me desculpe senhorita eu... "Que moça linda"

-ah, num foi nada. – disse Kagome recolhendo suas coisas. – tenho que ir estou atrasada.

-oh, sim, mas eu quero me desculpar de uma melhor senhorita?

-Kagome Higurashi.

-senhorita Kagome, então que tal um suco depois das aulas?

-claro, eu faço medicina na sala E-3. Estarei lá depois da aula. Tenho que ir estou atrasada tchau!

Depois desse dia Houjo continua seguindo Kagome. Não é nada demais, é só que ele é muito grudento pra ela.

Fim da flashback.

Fim da aula no tempo real.

"Ai que droga, eu não consigo entender nada desses leucócitos, são muitos! Tenho que revisar isso depois...".

-Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru" - Ah, oi Sesshoumaru.

-Oi Kagome.

- tudo bem contigo?

-não e com você?

"Como sempre, esse Sesshoumaru nunca muda" – mais ou menos, to um pouco cansada sabes. Mas, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-tava passando ai eu me lembrei que você estuda aqui e tava no fim do horário de aulas. Pensei em te propor uma carona.

-um... "Aceito ou não aceito?" – tudo bem – disse Kagome sorrindo.

Entraram no carro de Sesshoumaru, um **Porsche Carrera GT prateado. Kagome se surpreendeu apesar de saber que Sesshoumaru tinha acumulado riquezas nesses anos em que eles estiveram afastados. Kagome sentiu-se meio estranha afinal ela era apenas uma professora de classe média, não estava acostumada aquele tipo de coisa.**

**-então Kagome, está gostando do curso?**

**-estou sim, eu sempre quis fazer medicina, você sabe. É um pouco difícil, exige um pouco mais de dedicação, mas é a realização de um sonho. E você, que faculdade você fez?**

**- eu fiz administração de empresas e ciência da computação. Daí fundei a Taisho International Computers e agora vivo disso. - disse Sesshoumaru concentrado no trânsito. **

**-um você é bem sucedido sabe. Deve ser ótimo saber que pode fazer o que quiser agora, você já tem dinheiro, filhos, tempo. Não deve querer mais nada dessa vida mesmo. – disse Kagome sorrindo pra o ar.**

**Sesshoumaru parou o carro bruscamente e estacionou no acostamento perto da praia. Kagome ficou muito surpresa afinal era para ser uma carona direto pra casa. E agora? O que faria com Sesshoumaru tão perto em um lugar tão romântico? Ou melhor, como faria para se conter e não fazer nada propriamente indevido?**

**-Sesshoumaru, aonde vamos?**

**-andar um pouco, a praia é muito bonita à noite.**

**-eu não tenho tempo pra isso Sesshy. Tenho que estudar sobre os leucócitos.**

**-claro que tem Kagome. Os leucócitos podem esperar.**

**"Ai ai, o que eu posso fazer? Com esses olhos lindos e me pedindo pra ficar? Eu também não sou de ferro né?" – está bem Sesshoumaru, mas só um pouco!- disse Kagome com uma voz falsamente séria que nem a Sesshoumaru enganou.**

**-haha, está bem Kagome. Só um pouco... – disse Sesshoumaru olhando Kagome fixamente como se quisesse transmitir a mensagem de que a noite duraria muito mais do que ela planejava por seus olhos.**

**Sesshoumaru ajudou Kagome a descer do carro e eles foram andar pela areia da praia. Então pararam e Kagome se sentou, Sesshoumaru permaneceu em pé com a mão no bolso da calça.**

**-Sabe Sesshy, você nunca gostou de praia. Por que viemos aqui?**

**- eu não gostava de praia Kagome, agora eu gosto.**

**-sério? Que milagre! O que houve pra o Sesshoumaru que eu conheci que tinha repulsa do mar gostar da praia?**

**- ela me lembra você e isso me acalma. - disse Sesshoumaru com o olha perdido entre as ondas.**

Kagome ficou vermelha e olhando fixamente a areia abaixo de suas pernas.

"Sesshoumaru não diga isso. Não, eu não posso voltar a gostar de você!" - pensou Kagome apesar de saber que seu coração nunca havia deixado de pertencer a Sesshoumaru.

- Sabe Kagome, - começou Sesshoumaru sentando-se a seu lado. - eu tenho pensado muito em você durante esses anos. Na verdade eu nunca deixei de pensar em você. – nesse momento Sesshoumaru desviou os olhos do mar e olhou para Kagome – eu ainda amo você Kagome.

Nesse momento o grande empenho de Kagome em fixar os olhos nos milhares e minúsculos grãos de areia da praia falhou e ela encarou os olhos irresistíveis de Sesshoumaru. A partir desse momento ela percebeu que jamais conseguiria quebrar esse contato, tão simples, porém tão intimo já que Kagome observava a alma de sesshoumaru por seus olhos, que para ela era o mesmo que ler seu coração.

- eu nunca deixei de te amar Kagome. Na época eu tive muito medo de dizer a você, preferi te afastar de mim, porque na verdade para mim era mais fácil do que ser rejeitado novamente por você, porem com todos esses anos eu amadureci e agora vejo que mesmo que você me rejeite novamente eu ainda vou continuar tentando, pois eu sei que um amor como esse que superou todos esses anos adormecido em meu coração não irá se extinguir jamais.

-Shh, não diga mais nada - disse Kagome emocionada.

Então seus lábios se encontraram em um doce beijo que transmitia saudade e principalmente o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Tendo como testemunha apenas a lua que os banhava com a romântica luz do anoitecer.

Desculpem a demora, meu PC quebrou de novo, em breve estarei atualizando minhas outras fics e já tenho outras idéias em mente. Espero que não tenham desistido dessa fic. Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo. Bjão e obrigado pelas reviews.


End file.
